tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Fate/Reverse - Hrómundr)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= フロマンド・グリプソン |alignment= Chaotic Good |phantasm= B |strength= B |endurance= A |agility= C |mana= D |luck= A |cskill1= Mad Enhancement |cskill1value= D-- |skill1= Undead Killer |skill1value= A |skill2= Battle Continuation |skill2value= B |skill3= Berserk |skill3value= B |np1= Mistilteinn |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= B-}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 6'8"|weight = 245 lbs|birthp = Norway|hairc = Red|eyec = Red|armament = Sword|likes = Fighting|dislikes = Bullying, boredom|talent = Grain farming, translating the grunts and roars of other Berserker-class Servants.|enemy = That bastard and his valkyrie lover|imagecol = Red|Bloodline = (Great Grandson)}}}}Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is a Berserker-class Servant who appears in Fate/Reverse. He becomes a Servant of the Protagonist after he is defeated in battle. Profile Identity Berserker's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hr%C3%B3mundar_saga_Gripssonar Hrómundr Gripsson] (フロマンド・グリプソン, Furomando Guripuson), a legendary viking who is the central character of the Hrómundar saga Gripssonar, which speaks of his exploits and battles. He is considered a hero by the Icelandics despite originally hailing from Norway and is said have been the great-grandfather of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ing%C3%B3lfr_Arnarson Ingólfr Arnarson], the traditional founder of Iceland. Berserker is also a figure in Swedish folklore known by the name Ramunder hin Onde (Hrómundr the Evil), where he is considered a wild and evil viking. Berserker served under the King of Warriors, the Danish king Óláf, in his battles against the draugr Þráinn (or Thráinn) and the kings of Sweden. Þráinn was once a Gaulish king but became an undead draugr after he was buried, he carried the mighty sword [[Mistilteinn|'Mistilteinn']] in his hand and with it he slaughtered an army of 420 people led by King Semingr of Sweden when they came to ransack his burial mound full of treasure. Óláf himself led his men to Þráinn's burial mound in order to take his treasure, but no one except for Berserker dared to enter. Berserker engages Þráinn in a battle that is long and fierce, but in the end he emerges victorious, defeating the powerful undead king with his bare hands, claiming Mistilteinn as his own sword before finally burning the corpse. Soon afterwards, Berserker was forced to leave Óláf's service due to slander against him, but he eventually returned to the King of Warriors service when Óláf prepares for the fight against the two Swedish kings who were both named Haldingr. The champion of the two Swedish kings was Helgi, who had the support of his lover, the Valkyrie Kára, alongside him. Kára turned herself into a swan and began her magical singing, which caused her lover's enemies into forgetting to defend themselves, Helgi slaughtered a good number of Óláf's vikings, including 8 of those men that Berserker considered his "brothers of war". Berserker soon fights Helgi in a bloody battle, but is unable to gain any advantages due to the valkyrie's spell. The tide of the fight suddenly turns in Berserker's favor when Helgi accidentally cuts off Kára's leg as he swings his sword, thus he was no longer protected by his lover's magic. Berserker seized this opportunity and cuts down Helgi with Mistilteinn, he once again emerges victorious from a difficult fight to the death despite being severely wounded. Because he was injured from his battle with Helgi, Berserker was unable to stop and kill his rival at Óláf's court, Vali, from using witchcraft by taking Mistilteinn away from him, but after fully healing he searched and found Mistilteinn again. Berserker would then go on and slay the remaining Swedish king Haldingr, but did so with his club rather than Mistilteinn. What happened to Berserker later in his life after that isn't known. Appearance Berserker wears heavy looking viking armor that would look way too big to wear for certain people who are slightly smaller than him. While the armor doesn't make Berserker look like he's bulky, it does give off the appearance that he's some sort of dark warrior from a medieval fantasy book series. He sports a lot of scars around most of his body and sometimes sports a grin that would make others think "he's going to punch someone and force them to like it". If Berserker was summoned as a Saber-class Servant instead, he'd actually be considered good looking, sporting less scars around him than he currently has. Personality The rank of Berserker's Mad Enhancement skill is low enough to the point that talking to him about trivial things is possible, though anything that isn't about fighting and strong opponents will easily bore him. There is a good reason that Berserker is given such names like the Mad Viking and the Ruthless Norse Warrior, due to his obsession with battling like a savage. It was his battle and victory against the undead draugr Þráinn that caused Berserker to find delight and relish in fighting those who were strong, all he simply cares about is to find an opponent strong enough to give him the fight of his life. It wouldn't matter to Berserker if he faced 1,000 soldiers, as long as they have the means to put up a fight against him, then they are worthy of Berserker's time for a glorious battle. He's not afraid of taking any sort of damage, even from ones that are potentially fatal and wishes to ensure that his opponent is rewarded in kind by administering damage to them tenfold. Despite his lust for crazy battles, Berserker takes losing with surprising dignity, respecting those who defeat him and acknowledging their strength, desiring to fight Hervor and Zhang Liao once more after the Holy Grail Fragment Expeditions are over. He also has a sense of honor and doesn't like people who bully those weaker than themselves and also despises those who cheat and gain momentum in a fight because of outside interference, which is why he has such a low opinion of Helgi and Kára. If Berserker was summoned under the Saber class instead, he would be someone who is more willing to protect the weak than allowing his desire of fighting strong opponents get the better of him. Role Berserker first appears when storms towards the Grail Castle, learning that a gathering of strong Servants are there. The Protagonist and Hervor intercept his advancing rampage, they put up a fighting effort against Berserker but he slowly begins to overpower them, he almost defeats Hervor before Zhang Liao intervenes and aids Saber, Berserker is overjoyous that Zhang Liao is strong so he fights both him and Hervor. Berserker is eventually defeated, content that he was beaten by such strong Servants in a no-holds barred battle, he accepts the Protagonist's offer simply because he wishes to fight all the Servants under the Protagonist when the Expeditions are finished. Berserker plays a major role in the battle against the Vengeance Sister during the siege on the Fortress of Shadows in Tír na nÓg, laying waste to the enemy's undead army so that the Protagonist and Scáthach can confront the Revenant with little resistance. Abilities An incredibly tough Servant isn't afraid to attack foes with little to no restraint. The ferocity of Berserker's strikes is only matched by his savagery of destroying opponents in a fight, while the ranks of his Berserk and Battle Continuation skills make up for his low Mad Enhancement Class Skill. Berserker highest ranked Skill is the Undead Killer, an ability which enables him to kill any form of undead species through normal methods of killing, this also includes being able to kill undead using his own bare hands, just like how he defeated the draugr Þráinn in a duel. Along with attacking opponents with his sword, Berserker will also use punches, kicks, grapples and even biting attacks. Berserker's one and only Noble Phantasm is the sword Mistilteinn, the sword that Berserker won from the undead draugr king Þráinn. The sword was also used to have slain the Norse god [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baldr Baldr] in an incident, which would make the Mistilteinn an Anti-Divine type Noble Phantasm, however this doesn't apply to Mistilteinn in Berserker's possession, since Berserker wasn't the one who killed Baldr with it. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Scandinavian Heroic Spirits Category:Berserker Category:Berserker-class Servants Category:Berserker Class Servants Category:Berserker servant